


Unfinished Business

by NeverOutOfTime23



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverOutOfTime23/pseuds/NeverOutOfTime23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts usually have unfinished business, right? There's something they need. But what? </p><p>That's your job to figure out.</p><p>And that's exactly what Artemis Fowl is trying to do after an unsettling encounter while the ghost of Holly and Trouble's daughter, Annie.</p><p>Everyone is freaked out about it...but it's nothing compared to what will happen later.</p><p>Annie's twin sister, Aimee, appears as well and after that things just keep getting weirder.</p><p>More and more ghosts from the past appear and it seems like they all want the same thing. They all have... unfinished business.</p><p>And it's up to Artemis and the others to figure out what it is...</p><p>Before it's too late...  Though really there is nothing they can do to change the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there all. I'm new here to this site, quite obviously, though I am not new to writing fanfiction. This is quite an old story of mine and hasn't been updated in...about a year I'd say. But I really want to pick up writing again and this seems like the perfect place to do so since the place called fanfiction.net really isn't what it used to be. *sigh* Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and some of you may even recognize it from ff.net or even Artemis Fowl Confidential if you have been apart of that. So... here goes... :) -Miss Ginger
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Good night Dad. See you in the morning.”

 

Artemis Fowl II looked up from the computer, where he was working on a new project, and faced his son. Orion Fowl was standing at the door of the study, impatiently waiting for his father to acknowledge him.

 

“Good night Orion.” The sixteen year old nodded and left the study, leaving his father to get back to work.

 

Artemis chuckled to himself. Orion was something else. Already he was beginning to be the exact image of himself and on top of that the teen was even starting to pick up on his personality. And that’s not even mentioning his intelligence.

 

Well, you know what they say, like father, like son.

 

Artemis went back to his computer. He was working on a new project and he was getting close to finishing the research. If he succeeded, the outcome of his experiment could change the world.

 

Typical Artemis Fowl, always trying to save the world. Or at least something of that sort.

 

It was about two in the morning when he finally decided that he’d had enough for the night. He shut down his computer and started to head for his room, when he heard music. He froze and listened.

 

It was the piano. Someone was playing Beethoven, Fur Elise to be exact. Artemis frowned. If Orion was up out of bed again…

 

He came to the door of the little sitting room, where the piano was kept. He opened it, prepared to give his son a stern talking to, but then he froze seeing who, or what, whichever term you wanted to use, was actually playing the piano.

 

There was a girl playing the piano and she was oblivious to the fact that Artemis was there. Artemis stood there in shock for a moment and then snapped out of it. This was unbelievable…what in the…

 

Then he looked at her more closely and he suddenly felt gut-wrenching sorrow. He recognized the child.

 

The girl, or more specifically elf, was young, very young. Her long, curly, auburn hair was tied up with a green ribbon, to keep it out of her face, and it fell gently down her back. She was no older than 20, in human years she would have been six, and she could play the piano better than some professionals that Artemis had seen.

 

Artemis couldn’t see her face, but he was certain that it was her. There was no one else it could possibly be…But it was impossible for it to be her because…

 

Artemis frowned. What was going on?

 

Suddenly the girl stopped playing and turned around. She saw Artemis standing there and looked him in the eyes. This proved that it most definitely was her. The violet eyes confirmed that. But it was still impossible for her to be there…

 

The young elf smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but she thought better of it and held back. She stood up from the piano and began to walk towards Artemis. She stopped right in front of him and smiled up at him. She giggled and then, suddenly…

 

She disappeared.

 

Artemis nearly lost it then. She shouldn’t have been there. It was possible…wasn’t it?

 

He left the room and immediately headed back to his study. He had a few calls to make. First he’d call Foaly, to see if the centaur could make any sense out of it. And of course…he’d have to call Holly and Trouble…It’d be difficult, but they needed to be notified.

 

Because, if he was right and his mind wasn’t just playing tricks on him, they would have a mystery on their hands. His conscious was telling him that this wasn’t a trick, that it was very real, but he had to make sure first. It was just too surreal.

 

Holly and Trouble wouldn’t be too thrilled, but they were in this whether they liked it or not. Because If Artemis was right, the girl playing the piano…

 

Was the ghost of their daughter… Annie Lynn Kelp….


	2. Questions of the Supernatural Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Foaly was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. What the? Who would be calling at this time of night?

 

He picked it up and sighed as he saw who it was. Artemis. Even as a grown man, the human could be so annoying. But, nevertheless, the centaur answered because usually Artemis didn’t call just to say hello.

 

“Hello, Artemis. You do know what time it is, right?” 

 

“Hello Foaly. Yes, I know it’s late, but this is important. I have a question for you.”

 

Foaly sighed. He knew it. “Okay Artemis. What is it?”

 

“I had an…unusual experience tonight and I wanted to know some more about it. What do you know about the subject of the supernatural? More specifically ghosts?”

 

The centaur sighed. What was the Mud Man up to now? “Don’t tell me you think the Manor is haunted. Artemis, can’t this wait? Fine. I don’t know. I suppose that they do exist but I’ve never actually seen one myself. But, I never believe any of those ghost stories. They’re all full of dwarf manure.”

 

There was silence as Artemis thought about the centaur’s statement. Finally he spoke. “Do you believe that they have “unfinished business” like they say in those stories? I need to know.”

 

Foaly was getting interested now. Something had happened, he could tell by the way Artemis sounded. “Yes, possibly. Depending on the case. Depending if they actually exist…So, what’s going on? Why did you wake me just to ask me this? Why couldn’t this wait until morning?”

 

Artemis smirked. “You know me too well Foaly. You know that something’s up. Fine, I’ll tell you. But you can’t tell anyone. Especially Holly and Trouble. I need to make sure I actually saw what I think I saw.”

 

“I won’t tell. Promise. Now, what is it?”

 

Artemis took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “I think I just saw the ghost of Annie playing the piano. I’m not positive, but that’s why I need you to keep it quiet. I need to see if she comes back.”

 

Foaly was silent for the longest time. At first Artemis thought that he had fainted, but to tell you the truth, he was just taking all of it in. It was pretty shocking.

 

Foaly was stunned. Annie’s ghost?! What?! Had Artemis lost his mind?! Maybe, maybe not. Who knew? But, knowing Artemis, it probably was true. But, just…why?

 

Finally Foaly spoke. “Okay…wow…Are you sure Artemis?”

 

Artemis took in a shaking breath. “Yes. I’m positive. She turned around and looked me in the eyes. That’s when I knew for sure that it was her. Those eyes…”

 

Foaly was silent again. Artemis seemed shaken by his encounter with her. It must be true then… “Alright Artemis, I believe you. I won’t tell.”

 

“Thanks Foaly. I’m going to wait tonight and see if she comes back and if she does then I’ll let you know first. And then we can figure out how to call Holly and Trouble…I could call Holly and you could call Trouble. How’s that?”

 

“That’s sounds fine….Just remember don’t mention Trouble. Or Holly will never come if she knows that he’s going to be there.”

 

“Right. And don’t mention Holly to Trouble. For the same reason of course.”

 

Foaly laughed. “I won’t. Now, go back to bed Artemis. I need some sleep and I bet you do to. Especially after that incident tonight.”

 

Artemis chuckled. “Yes, mother. I will.”

 

“No need to be sarcastic about it now.”

 

“Goodbye Foaly. I’ll call you if Annie comes back.”

 

“Okay. Bye, Artemis.”

 

Artemis hung up and headed back to bed. Now that he had answers he could get some sleep. As he climbed into bed he couldn’t help remember those eyes…they were so young, so innocent…Annie didn’t deserve to die. Even though he was a genius there were still something’s that he didn’t understand. Like, why did innocent children have to die? Alas, it was just another one of those things.

 

Artemis sighed. If he was this shaken up about the matter…there was no telling how Holly and Trouble would react…Especially since they hated each other now… He sighed again. It would be difficult to get the two of them together, but Foaly and him would find a way to manage. It was imperative that the two of them cooperated in this matter.


	3. Encounters With a Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Artemis awoke the next morning prepared for a new, if not interesting, day. He headed downstairs and found that Juliet was already in there fixing breakfast for the children.

 

Orion was already at the table, nose in the latest book obsession of his. However, little Lucy, blonde hair in pigtails, was excitedly bouncing around the room in a way that only four-year old girls do.

 

Artemis smiled. She was always full of energy. He always wondered where she got it from.

 

Lucy spotted her father almost immediately. She ran up to him and jumped up and down, begging to be picked up.

 

“Daddy! Good morning!”

 

Artemis laughed and picked her up. She giggled and playfully messed up his hair like she always did. “Good morning, Lucy. How are you this morning?”

 

“Good. Julie’s fixing breakfast and then I’m going to go play with my dolls and…”

 

Artemis laughed. “That sounds like fun, sweetie. Now, why don’t you go and take that book from your brother? He knows the rules.”

 

She nodded and as soon as she was set back onto the ground, she ran over to her big brother, grabbed his book, and took off running. 

“NO READING AT THE TABLE ORION! DADDY SAYS!”

 

Orion was furious. “Lucy! Come back here! DAD!”

 

Artemis laughed and took a seat next to his son. “Leave her alone. I told her to do it.”

 

Orion was flabbergasted. “What? Why?”

 

“Nevermind why, but don’t read at the table. Understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

By this time Juliet had finished breakfast and she took a seat next to Artemis at the table. She rolled her eyes. Artemis looked at her quizzically.

 

“You’re just such a hypocrite Artemis! You used to do the exact same thing!”

 

“I know that Juliet, but I’m determined that my children have at least a somewhat normal childhood.”

 

Juliet rolled her eyes again and sighed. When she spoke you could just hear the layers of sarcasm. “Oh yeah. The fairies and the fact that their family is among the richest in the world, totally defines normal childhood.”

 

Artemis was persistent. “I said somewhat normal.”

 

While the two adults argued, Orion was helping himself to breakfast. School was in thirty-minutes and he didn’t want to be late. Besides, this was a normal occurrence at breakfast.

 

Suddenly Lucy came running back into the kitchen, almost knocking over the orange juice as she climbed into a chair. Where she had came from, no one knew, but the one thing that they did know was that she had hidden Orion’s book. Where? Who knows?

 

“Yay! Pancakes! My favorite!” Lucy giggled and chattered excitedly. There was no peace and quiet in Fowl Manor with her around. That ended a long time ago.

 

 

After breakfast Juliet took Orion to school, Lucy went to her room to play, and Artemis headed to his study to do some research.

 

Artemis sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. Time to do a little research. But not for his project, that was completely forgotten. He now had a new mission. But first he needed to do a little research on the paranormal. He had to find out why little Annie would possibly come back as a ghost.

 

Two hours later his research was complete. He had found what he was looking for. He smiled to himself; that was too easy.

 

The answer was simple. If what he saw last night was real, then the reason for Annie Kelp to come back as a ghost was that she had some unfinished business. She wanted something. But, the question is…What?

 

Alas, he would have to figure that out later. Right now he needed to go check on Lucy. Usually by now she would have come in to his study, begging for attention. She was unusually quiet.

 

Artemis left his study and headed towards his daughter’s room. As he approached her room he started to hear giggles. What? She was alone…right?

 

Artemis threw open the door and there sat Lucy playing with her dolls. He breathed a sigh of relief, but not for long.

 

Lucy whined. “Daddy!! You scared her away!”

 

Artemis raised an eyebrow and knelt down to his daughter’s level. “Scared who away, sweetie?”

 

“My new friend…Annie.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was just another day at work for Foaly. He was in the Ops Booth, organizing files, maintaining security, doing some research. The usual.

 

As he worked however, he began to feel a strange sensation. Like he was being watched…Like someone was in the room with him…

 

He looked around and there was no one there. Out of old habit, he reached in his desk and pulled out his tinfoil hat. He hadn’t worn it in a while, but he felt like he needed it.

 

Foaly went back to work and soon the feeling passed. He was just about to stop work and take a lunch break and maybe work on one of his projects, when there was a loud bang.

 

He jumped up from his chair and looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was only a book that had fallen from a shelf. He crossed the room, picked it up, and replaced it back on the self.

 

He returned to his seat and took out his lunch. He needed a break. Artemis had done gotten him all paranoid with that ghost business. Foaly rolled his eyes, Artemis and those theories of his.

 

But, soon there was another bang. Foaly jumped up again and looked. The same book had fallen again. What the…?

 

He crossed the room, prepared to pick up the book once again. But as he approached the self he suddenly saw something that made him freeze about five feet from the shelf.

 

It was an elf with violet eyes and curly auburn hair. She was wearing a green dress and her hair was tied back with a matching green ribbon. She giggled and placed the book back on the shelf.

 

“Whoops. Sorry, Uncle Foaly.” Then she disappeared, leaving a flabbergasted centaur standing open mouthed staring at the place where she stood.

 

After a moment Foaly recovered from the shock and quickly pulled out his phone. He pressed a button on speed dial and Artemis immediately answered.

 

“Hello, Foaly. I was just about to call you. What is it?”

 

Foaly was still in shock. “I believe you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said I believe you. About Annie. She just appeared in the Ops Booth. She even spoke to me.”

 

Artemis was surprised. “Really? Okay…this is more serious than I thought…She’s been here again too. She showed herself to Lucy…We need to organize a meeting. Tonight. Here at the Manor should be good since she’ll probably appear again.”

 

Foaly agreed. “Yes. I’ll tell Trouble and we’ll be there at about eight. Okay?”

 

“Yes that’ll be fine. I’ll call Holly in a little while. Just remember, not a word about Holly to Trouble. Just tell him its guy business. They’ll probably be mad once they find out that we tricked them, but they’ll get over it.”

 

“Okay. Talk to you later.”

 

Foaly headed back to work. By the end of the day there were no other encounters with Annie. He was still trying to recover from the first. It was…he didn’t know how to describe it. It was creepy and sad and weird at the same time. Indescribable.

 

Well, time to inform the Commander of the little “meeting” tonight. If he said was busy then Foaly would just have to make it mandatory.

 

Foaly pressed a button and turned on the intercom. “Commander Kelp to the Ops Booth. Commander Kelp to the Ops Booth. Thank you.”

 

A few minutes later Trouble entered the Ops Booth. He looked tired and worn, despite his age. Being Commander brought on many things. And so did family issues…

 

“Yes Foaly? What is it?”

 

Foaly took a deep breath. “Listen Trouble. We need to talk.”


	4. What was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Artemis waited impatiently for his guests to arrive. It was exactly eight-o-clock when he heard the doorbell.

 

It’s about time, he thought as he went to open the door for Foaly and Trouble. Foaly looked nervous and Trouble just looked plain tired. But it was important that they went on with this meeting.

 

Trouble sighed as he took a seat in a chair once they got to the study. “Hey, Artemis. So, what’s going on? What do you want?”

 

Artemis smiled and shrugged. “Oh nothing much, just a little meeting. Make sure everything’s going okay in Haven and catch up. You know just “hang out”

 

Trouble raised an eyebrow. “You called us here just to hang out. Really?”

 

“Yes. Do you have a problem with it?”

 

Trouble shook his head. “No, not really. I’m just tired and really busy. But I guess I do need a break…”

 

Foaly nodded in agreement. “Yes you do. Your work as commander seems like it never ends.”

 

Suddenly the doorbell rang again and Artemis got up to answer it. Trouble was confused. “I thought it was just going to be us three?”

 

Artemis nodded and looked at Foaly. Don’t mention a thing. Foaly nodded back.

 

Artemis went towards the study door. “It is. I’ll just go and see who that could possibly be…”

 

He headed downstairs and Trouble and Foaly could hear as the door opened and then shut again. There were sounds of footsteps and then the door to the study opened. Artemis entered followed by a “surprise” visitor.

 

Foaly tensed up. Time to prepare for the fireworks…

 

“Hey Foaly. What’s up?....What are you doing here?!” Those last words were spoken with intense hate. The elf’s hazel eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.

 

Trouble stood with a scowl on his face. “I might ask you the same.”

 

“Artemis invited me. He said that we needed to talk.”

 

Trouble glared and turned to look at Foaly and Artemis, who were standing to the side watching fearfully. “That’s funny, because that’s the same thing Foaly told me…”

 

Holly glared at Artemis. “You tricked us. You don’t want to talk.” She turned back to Trouble with a scowl on her face. “You just want to get us back together.”

 

Artemis shook his head and stepped in-between the furious elves. “No, that’s not it. Foaly and I do need to talk to you guys. But, it was important that you two were together.”

 

Holly frowned. “Well it didn’t work because I’m leaving.”

 

“As am I.”

 

Foaly sighed. “I knew this would happen. Now guys please sit down and listen. This is important. Ignore each other for now and pay attention.

 

Holly and Trouble glared at each other one last time before taking a seat. They guessed that they could stand each other for a few moments.

 

Artemis smiled. “Okay. Is everyone better now? Happy?”

 

Holly huffed in annoyance. “No…”

 

“Well Holly, you’re just going to have to deal with it. Now, are you prepared to listen? We don’t have much time.”

 

Trouble scowled. “Just get it over with already. You’re wasting time with your jabber.”

 

Artemis took a deep breath. “Well, just last night, I had an interesting encounter and I thought you’d might like to know…”

 

All of a sudden, there was the sound of music playing, Beethoven’s Fur Elise. Artemis paled and forced a smile. “Speaking of which…there she is now. If you would just follow me…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Artemis led the group towards the little sitting room. He stopped right outside the door and faced Holly and Trouble.

 

“Okay…this might be a little…shocking…but don’t be frightened. I just want you to know that this is completely real; it’s not a trick.

 

Holly sighed. “Just open the door already, Artemis. We don’t have all night.”

 

“Alright…just…keep quiet.”

 

Artemis opened the door and led the group inside. Foaly and Artemis stood off to the side and Holly and Trouble remained standing in the door. Their eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

 

There was a young elf, wearing a green dress, playing the piano. Her curly auburn hair was tied back with a green ribbon and she was focused on the music. She didn’t notice the four others in the room.

 

Holly stood there her eyes wide. Is that? No…It can’t be…

 

Trouble wasn’t any better. He paled and stared unblinking at the girl. Oh my g…is that?

 

The elf finished playing and stood. She turned and then saw the group assembled. She smiled, her violet eyes sparkling. She walked towards Holly and Trouble and giggled.

 

“Mummy! Daddy!”

 

And then she disappeared, leaving Trouble and Holly with tears in their eyes, staring at the place where she had been standing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Holly collapsed in a chair and Trouble sat down at the piano. They were silent except for the occasional sniffle. This was extremely emotional for them.

 

Artemis and Foaly were silent. They were giving the two elves a moment or two. They needed it.

 

Finally Holly wiped her eyes and took a shaking breath. Her voice trembled as she spoke. “Wh..what was th..that?”

 

Trouble nodded. He too wanted to know. He couldn't make himself speak at this moment though.

 

Artemis sat in another chair and took a deep breath. He spoke calmly and gently.

 

“I believe that…that was the ghost of Annie…I thought you would like to know. So that’s why I invited both of you here tonight…”


	5. The Second Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

After Holly and Trouble regained their senses, they began their usual bickering. It was a sight to see, especially for Foaly and Artemis.

 

Holly and Trouble had been married for twenty-two years and then after that they divorced and hated each other ever since. The thing that was the most confusing was that how could two people love each other so much at one point, for such a long time, and all of a sudden hate each other so passionately, that it was like they had never been friends at all.

 

Well, Foaly and Artemis knew the answer to that, but they didn’t talk about it. No one did. It was unwise to do so. All it would do was cause even more arguments.

 

Holly glared at Trouble. “So, I see you managed to get a night off. That’s a first for you. Normally you claim that there’s so much work that you’ll never finish it. Have things changed in the past few years?!”

 

Trouble glared back. “No, they haven’t. I do need a break every once in a while you know. And speaking of work, you usually have a mountain of work yourself, isn’t that right… _Commander._ ”

 

Just three years previously Holly had been approached by the Council, asking if she would like Commander Vinyaya’s old job as Section 8 Commander. There wasn’t much work left to do with the demons anymore, but now Section 8 handled just about all of the top secret missions. And since they were a secret division, it seemed most fitting.

 

Think of it this way, Section 8 was like the equivalent of the CIA/FBI, but no one knew that it even existed.

 

“I like to take a day off myself, thank you very much. So, how are you and Frond? When’s the wedding?”

 

Trouble scowled and rolled his eyes. “I broke up with that bimbo months ago. Didn’t you hear? I would have thought that Foaly would tell you that. Or did your tiny elfin brain not hear him correctly? Or maybe you just forgot?! Hmm! I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

That did it. Holly’s complexion turned bright red; bright enough to rival Commander Root’s; and she threw herself at Trouble in rage.

 

“WHY YOU LITTLE!! THE NERVE OF YOU!! IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, YOU HAVE QUITE A HISTORY YOURSELF!”

 

Upon seeing Trouble’s confused expression, Holly lowered her voice. When she spoke next Artemis and Foaly couldn’t help but shiver; Holly’s tone was dark and cold.”

 

“You know very well what I’m talking about…If you had only been paying attention…then…then…Was that little phone call of yours really _that_ important?”

 

Juliet, who had just walked in, rushed over and held Holly back before she could hurt Trouble or herself. Artemis and Foaly stepped in front of Trouble for the same reasons. The elf now knew what Holly had been referring to; he was livid.

 

“YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY! IT WAS OUT OF MY HANDS! THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! I TRIED TO SAVE HER, BUT I…I…”

 

Trouble broke into sobs and nearly collapsed onto the floor. Foaly helped him to a chair and it was a while before anyone spoke again. When someone finally spoke it was Holly.

 

“Well…this is an improvement.” She broke free from Juliet and walked up to Trouble, who’s eyes were red from crying, and stared right into his violet eyes, that had, at one point, made her heart leap for joy.

 

“Now you know how I feel…I had no idea that healing her would have…I didn’t know it was that serious, I thought it would help. If had have known, then I never would have done it. It was out of my hands…and then you go and blame me…”

 

Trouble scowled through his tears. “Exactly…you didn’t know. You never know anything, do you? Always acting on instinct…and I wouldn’t talk about blaming people. After the accident…I was heartbroken and then you blaming  _me_  for what happened! You hypocrite…”

 

Holly bit her lip in frustration. She was about to speak again, when suddenly the air in the room went ice cold. It was as if someone had opened the door and let the ice-cold January air flow in. Then they saw the shadow…then they saw the elf…

 

She was young; the exact same age as Annie, and her curly auburn hair was tied back, much like Annie’s, yet, instead of a green ribbon, hers was blue. Her blue dress looked brand new and yet it looked worn and faded. The girl’s expression was solemn; her violet eyes cold.

 

All five occupants of the room froze. Artemis, Foaly, and Juliet were in shock; not believing what they saw in front of them.

 

Holly and Trouble thought they were hallucinating. They were shocked, afraid, and above all, grief-stricken. First Annie and now….What the hell was going on?!?!

 

The girl stood there for a moment, as still as death. Trouble took a hesitant step towards her, his hand outstretched, as if he could possibly touch her.

 

He spoke, his voice cracking. “A... Aimee...”

 

Before he could say anymore she silenced him and suddenly a second elf joined her. This girl, identical to the first, wore a green dress and the same solemn expression…Annie…

 

The girls, both exact copies of each other except for the fact that one wore green and the other blue, looked at Holly and Trouble unblinkingly. They frowned and shook their heads. Then they spoke in perfect union.

 

“Mummy. Daddy. Why?”

 

Then, just as soon as they had appeared, they were gone.

 

Holly and Trouble nearly fainted. What was going on? Why now? Why were the ghosts of their dead daughters suddenly appearing?

 

The two elves, who were once in love, collapsed to the floor in tears.  Finally Juliet, Artemis, and Foaly helped them up and led them to spare rooms for the night. Holly and Trouble never spoke but everyone was thinking the same exact thing…Juliet actually saying the words.

 

"What the hell is going on? I don't understand. I'd never imagined that ghosts were actually real…until tonight"

 

Artemis shook his head. "I have no idea. This is new to me as well. But, I have a feeling that we'll get some answers soon."

 

And over the next few days...They would find out just how right, or wrong, Artemis's prediction was…


End file.
